


Winter Kisses

by wildlingyouth (thehyacinthgirl)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehyacinthgirl/pseuds/wildlingyouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shot (Two Chapters) Jon/Sansa. Completed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The winter smoked against the doors of the Great Hall, as if it were a cat rubbing it's back against a fireplace. It was after dark, and with the exception of noises coming from the kitchen, everyone had moved on to their bed. 

Jon wondered through and sat at a table, and rubbed his cold fingers against the rough wood. He began to hum a tune that was stuck in his head. He heard it from a minstrel playing songs about bears and maidens to his sisters. Though Arya was carving little pieces of wood more than she was listening. Sansa smiled and rocked as she listened, and tilted her head, as if in thought. Jon watched her as she listened. She was the only one he knew who responded to music as if it were inside her. He rubbed his eyes and tried to get the thought of her out of his head. 

The fire crackled, and then he heard a swoosh of fabric against the stone, as she came through the doorway. He didn't look up, hoping it was Arya. 

"Can't sleep, Jon?" Sansa said, as she sat down next to him. He held his breath, afraid it would betray how much he loved it when she said his name. Most of the time, she was too proper to bring attention to him, because for her mother, Jon was a sore spot. Jon turned to look at Sansa, and realized how close she was sitting to him, and with a ache in his gut, realized she was wearing just a thin, long night gown and a small fur cloak around her shoulders. 

"I guess not. And you, milady?" Jon stared at a spot on the table instead. 

"Don't call me that, Jon. Not when we're alone." Sansa put a hand to her mouth, almost bit her nail but thought better of it and folded them on her lap. "I've been dreaming of bad things. They keep me up. I dream of dark wings, and the harsh of winter. I feel sadness coming." Jon looked at her and saw little tears upon her golden lashes. Without thinking, he touched her face gently and wiped them away. 

"Winter is coming, but no amount of tears will stop it. We have the blood of the wolf, we will survive. No matter what happens." Sansa looked comforted for a moment, then a flash of purpose came across her face. Jon furrowed his brow for a moment, wondering what she was thinking, before she suddenly broke the distance between them and her lips were touching his. She was soft and his mind went calm, and he thought of hot chocolate and a frozen time before where Catelyn made hot chocolate for the kids but not Jon, and Sansa made it for him when Catelyn left. The taste of Sansa's lips filled him. He didn't pull back but she started to. He grazed his hand up her shoulder, and caught her neck, and leaned her back into him. 

He kissed her, while the fire crackled and the wind howled.


	2. A Dream of Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Winter had come. And after it ran red with blood, and swelled up so high you could feel it from across the sea,"
> 
> Jon/Sansa fluff ending.

Winter had come. And after it ran red with blood, and swelled up so high you could feel it from across the sea, it came back down, and summer showed it's welcome face. With Stannis dead, and the Lannisters in exile, Danerys had brought her dragons into the Seven Kingdoms and tore them down, and build it back up. After Jon's parentage was realized, he let the Wall, after his brothers betrayed him, and joined Dany. He chose to let her take the throne, but continue by her side. All other forces against her taking the throne where put down fiercely. The common people just wanted peace, and so after she took her reign, they rejoiced her. 

Dany asked Jon to go to Winterfell to oversee the rebuilding of the castle that used to be his only home. When he got there, as the walls were cleaned of ash, and the noises of building surrounded him, he felt nothing. Without the ones he loved, it meant nothing. Bran and Rickon had never been found, and though rumors of Arya across the sea whispered in his ear, they never found her. Robb was dead, as well as his mother, and their father. Jon had no one left. Dany was blood, and wanted him to marry her as they did in olden times, to keep a pure (or mostly pure in this case) Targaryen blood line. He still felt strange around her, he still felt strange being a prince. He was still a bastard at heart. 

And Sansa..

"Hello Jon.." 

He turned slowly, and held his breath. Sansa was taller and more womanly than the last time he saw her. She wore a long white cloak and the chain with a direwolf to hold it on her shoulder. Her long red locks fanned around her like a low halo. 

"Or should I say my King?" A small smile slipped onto her pink lips. 

"I'm not a King, Sansa." He walked closer. 

"A Prince then. Who could have seen that? Can you sleep now, knowing who you are?" She followed his lead and walked closer. They were barely two feet apart now. Close enough to reach out and touch. 

"No. Winter came, and we survived but they didn't." He didn't have to explain. Her hand came from under her cloak, and she gently broke the wall between them. Her hand rested on his chest, under his dark cloak. He wondered if she still tasted of hot chocolate and tears. He knew that again, this shouldn't happen. They were no longer true siblings, but he would eventually marry Dany, and go back to King's Landing for her and the dragons, and the kingdom. Sansa would be here, the Warden of the North. She was as far as the Wall for him. 

This brief moment was all they had left. Sansa turned and Jon felt like a dagger had pierced his heart. At the top of the stairs, she turned to him, and smiled.

"Come up and let's forget Winterfell and the past for a few moments." As if she had read his mind. He felt like bursting, and quickly followed her up. He kissed her, while the builders brought a castle back to a shadow of what it was and the wind howled. She still tasted the same, and her skin burnt it's way through his flesh. 

She gave him a hope that would help him grief what was lost, and he looked forward to spring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't bring myself to put smut in this! Not detailed at least. It seemed like this just needed to be this. 
> 
> Thank you Corezzi for wanting me to write another part. I hope you enjoyed it. :)

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is [Trope Queen](http://tropequeen.tumblr.com).


End file.
